Walk Away from the Sun
by Konwaku
Summary: It's Sarah's senior year and she can't wait for it to be over! Her friends from the Underground are equally excited. Unfortunately for Sarah, the new theater teacher strikes an uncanny resemblance to someone she knows... JarethxSarah CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

_Jareth glared out the tower window, his goblin subjects terrified of the raw fury that glowed red-hot deep within his eyes. Whispering nervously to one another, they fidgeted and squirmed on the opposing side of the throne room. No one knew when their king would speak, but they knew better than to disturb him and risk being thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench, or worse… _

_Lately, he had grown more solemn and reserved to his servants, responding only with corporal and brutal punishment. His judgments were harsh and unfair to the goblins, but they refused to strike back or stand up to him. No, not today._

_It had been three years since Sarah had defeated him, this day being the third anniversary and the reason he had taken his perch on the sill of the window overlooking the Goblin City. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he rested his head against the stone window frame as he closed his eyes. There was no denying it; the Goblin King was heartbroken. With every thought came a new emotion, but no change to the ache he felt in his chest. He had given her all she asked for, everything within his power, but she had denied him without a second thought. _

_Never before had he been so infatuated with one female, let alone a mortal! Being one of the most handsome rulers in the dimension he resided in, women came easily and quickly when he offered his arm or bed, though every encounter with previous princesses, faeries, nymphs and succubi now seemed obsolete and paled in comparison to the raw passion he held for the young girl he had only recently met._

_He recalled the first time he laid eyes on the young girl, curious and eager to believe in something, anything after the death of her mother. She recited line after line with such a passion that the Goblin King himself heard it from across time and space, though most mortals found her obsession with the "fictitious" book rather disturbing and unnatural. He remembered how she was laying on her bed, hugging her teddy bear as she recited the lines, (hardly glancing at the booklet beside her), and dreamily describing how a scene would take place to the stuffed companion in her arms. _

_That's when the Goblin King realized she wasn't just obsessed with the book itself, but with the one villainous character she wanted so badly to meet. He began watching her through his crystals, though it was difficult for him to focus for too long on such a distant place. When the stress of focusing on the far off dimension began to thoroughly agitate him, he thought of another way to keep an eye on the girl. He began transforming into an owl and following her in her own plane. Though she believed he was a fictitious character, Sarah ached to meet and love him, and he was falling for her. _

_He then remembered how frightened and distraught she was the night he came to take her brother away. It was not the first time a mortal called upon him to relieve them of a child, but it she was the first one in many, many years. He could not help but taunt her slightly as she begged for her brother's safe return. Though later he regretted having given her the chance to go after her brother, he felt she deserved a chance, (though he secretly just wanted to see her beg for mercy before him and eventually give in to him)._

_Opening his eyes, Jareth's lips curled and eyebrows furrowed with anger._

'_How _dare_ she deny my offer? I gave her _everything_ she every asked for!' He thought, but his sneer fell quickly to a frown as his deeper fears came to mind. 'Could she have someone else? She dreamt only of me for years, I give her the chance… and she rejects it. It must be someone else…'_

_Jealousy and hurt swelled within him, just as it did when she had kissed his lowly servant, Hogbrain. Oh, how he ached for that simple gesture of affection from her! Even now, as he watched her through his crystals she would call out in her dreams to him, or the glitter of excitement would twinkle in those beautiful green eyes as she read from the book. _

_Jareth rubbed his pale temple with a finger hidden beneath a pair of leather riding gloves, trying to figure out just what he could do to convince her to return. He knew simply watching her did no good on his part. He had even stopped following her in shape of an owl, (he decided it hurt much less to watch her through the crystals).He had to get back into her mind, make her think of him. _

_A smile began to spread across his lips, his fangs causing all the goblin guards to shiver. _

_'I know what to do…' He thought sinisterly, summoning a crystal ball to his palm. The Goblin King's mismatched eyes danced and reflected off the image of his sleeping Sarah appeared within its depths. _

_'Sleep well, love… I'll be seeing you again, soon,' he thought gently to his beloved, kissing the glass ball as it burst like a bubble beneath his soft lips. _


	2. Chapter One

_**Brrrrrrrrp!**_

Sarah groaned and rolled over, smacking her hand on the digital clock that was going off to the left of her head. As the annoying sound ceased, she pulled a pillow over her head, wishing she could stay in bed a little longer. She sighed, nuzzling her cheek to the sheets as she tried to get comfortable once again. Unfortunately, her father knew her all too well and was knocking on her bedroom door before she could do so.

"Sarah? It's seven o' clock! Get up, now, please! I don't want you to be late on the first day of school!" He hollered from the hallway, his footsteps signaling his departure. Sarah grumbled to herself as she sat up slowly, crossing her legs as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was not sure why, but she recently felt a little strange when she woke up; it was almost as if she was expecting to wake up somewhere else each morning, since…

Shaking her head, she quickly dismissed the memory of the events that had taken place several years prior. Sluggishly removing herself from the warm comfort of her sheets, she trudged across the room to her dresser and pulled out some jeans and a tee shirt. She was not picky with her clothes, (as long as they were comfortable), and she never really cared what people thought of her.

She was a geek in school, a drama nerd, and sat in the band room when they practiced to talk to the teachers who loved her so much. Most kids thought of her as a teacher's pet, but half of her favorite instructors had never had her in class. She simply connected with her teachers much more than she did with classmates, (mostly because her dreamy aloofness that gave the instructors hope).

Sarah waddled into the bathroom, holding her clothes to her chest as she did so. Dropping them on the back of the toilet, she folded the seat closed and looked up in the mirror, bags under her eyes and cheeks pale from sleep; she decided it was time for a shower. Something in the mirror caught her eye as she went to turn, causing her to face it once more and squint harshly into the background. This time, she could see the faint outline of a large, hairy creature slowly appearing in the background. Though this would often strike fear into the hearts of many normal people, she smiled and waited for her friends from the Underground to focus.

"Sarah!" the familiar voice shouted as a short goblin came into view behind her. Sarah smiled at her companions, matting down her hair as best she could. She waved as the three characters finally became whole and solid in the reflection, though they were not in the room with her.

"M'lady! We've come to bid thee farewell!" Sir Didymus cried triumphantly from atop Ludo's massive head. Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You guys do know I'm only going to be gone for about eight hours, again, right?" The three creatures looked from one to the other, obviously feeling embarrassed for the mistake.

"Well, ye never really said you had to go back _again_!" growled Hoggle, crossing his arms defensively across his chest as he huffed on. "We ain't got no fancy schools down here in the Underground. We don't know nothin' about them!" Sarah could help but giggle at his anger. She loved him to death, but he always reminded her of an angry grandfather-like figure. She also realized why he was so frustrated. She had never explained in depth the function of schools and their progression over the years.

"I'm sorry, Hoggle. I'll explain things better to you, next time. I guess I take a lot of Aboveground things for granted," she apologized sheepishly. "I never really got to learn a lot about the Underground while I was there." The creatures nodded in response, supposing she was right and they both knew very little of the opposing world. "Besides, we were all kind of in a hurry to get to the center of the labyrinth." Ludo nodded vigorously at this, nearly knocking Sir Didymus from his perch atop his massive, hairy head. Sarah laughed and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough, knowing all too well that her father could probably hear her through the walls, (his room being just beyond it).

"I'm sorry, guys, but I really do need to get ready. I have to take a shower and get dressed. I don't want to be late, alright? I'll get back to you as soon as I get back, ok?" She whispered to them, trying to be gentle with them. She didn't want to seem like she didn't want to talk to them.

"Of course, M'lady. We wouldn't want you to be late!" Sir Didymus barked. Sarah thanked them as they exchanged farewells, watching them fade from the reflection and leaving her alone once more. She sighed and removed her pajamas, turning the knobs in the bath to the correct temperature for her shower.

Stepping in, she let the water run over her for a while before she began to lather herself in body wash. Letting her mind wander, she recalled the dream she had been having just before her alarm had gone off. Of course, she could not get the Underground out of her head since she had returned, but these dreams were starting to get on her nerves. Before she had met him, she had seen the Goblin King's character as a firm, but romantic man. From what she had seen, he just seemed like a cocky, jealous jerk that was selfish and egotistical. Sarah began to shampoo her hair as the memory of the Escher Room filled her head.

_"Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening,"_ Sarah shivered despite the heat of the shower. She could still feel his eyes burning through her as he hissed at her, circling her like a beast observing its prey. _"I have reordered time. I have turn the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me… Isn't that generous?"_ The anger she had felt at the time he had spoken those words returned to her now as she rinsed the suds from her hair.

'_He has a lot of nerve! Thinking that I'll let him just turn Toby and turn him into a goblin and become his servant!'_ she thought bitterly, scrubbing a little harder than normal. She was not actually mad, but mostly irritated that he had the impression of her that she was a simpleton and rather self-centered. Sarah grumbled to herself, cursing the Goblin King for being so cruel.

Silently, though, she could not help but remember just how utterly intimidating, yet regal he looked the first time he appeared before her in the nursery. His cape fluttered in the wind of the storm that seemed to follow him; his black silk shirt and dark chest plate both glimmered in multicolor, much like the rainbow that appears in oil and water when sunlight hits it; his fluffy blonde hair was framing his face perfectly and drew her attention more to his different eye colors. Sarah sighed dreamily, despite herself. Sighing, she decided she needed to try to push him from her mind and hurry herself along.

Finishing her shower, she toweled herself off and got dressed, wrapping her hair up and taking a seat in front of her mirror. The pictures of her mother, father, and herself still stuck into the sides, though there were a few more knick-knacks hanging on the actual wooden frame. A few necklaces Hoggle gave to her on her birthday were hung to the left side; the jewels on it were beautiful and unmatched in the quality of any other she had ever seen in magazines, television or in person. On the other side, there were small wreaths and polished stones Sir Didymus and Ludo had given her. She sighed and smiled softly at the gifts and tapped the mirror's frame slightly with her finger, almost as if she were expecting it to make the glass itself ripple like water.

"Hoggle… My friends, I need you," she whispered to the reflective surface. Just as it had happened in the bathroom, three figures had appeared in the image of the bedroom behind her. She waited patiently as they focused.

"So how long will you be gone, Sarah?" Hoggle asked immediately, as if trying to prove a point to win an argument.

"Um, about eight hours. Why?" Sarah responded, looking confused.

"Aha! You dare to insult my knowledge! My memory is keen and vivid!" Sir Didymus cried, causing her to flinch at the volume. Luckily, she discovered that no one else could hear them other than herself, (and she had the sneaking suspicion that Toby could, too).

"Yes, but I'll be home after school. It'll only be a while. Does that sound tolerable?" She asked, though she knew they had lives in the underground, just as everyone had one in her world.

"Of course, M'lady!" Sir Didymus said, bowing to her from his high perch. It seemed Ludo and Sir Didymus had become quite fond of each other over the years and did not seem themselves when they were not together. Once, Ludo had hurt his foot when he accidentally stepped on a bush, (it produced thorns much like that of a rose's), and could not walk to Hoggle's small hut to see Sarah. Sir Didymus appeared heartbroken and left immediately after their conversation ended to nurse his brother back to proper health. Sarah found that quite comforting, for some reason.

"Alright. Well, I need to finish doing my hair, but I wanted to tell you guys that I'll be back after school and that I love you all. I'll bring home some stuff from school to show you what all I'm going to be doing," she explained, hoping that by bringing some books or something to show them, she could more easily explain what she did there and what 'school' was. They seemed satisfied with that.

With another round of goodbyes, the fantasy characters melted away in the reflection and disappeared from view. Sarah always wondered exactly how they knew she was calling them and sometimes wondered if anyone else on Earth could contact someone in the Underground. She always meant to ask the group if they knew of any other humans that had been to the Underground, but never remembered to ask.

After finding socks and pulling on her shoes, she grabbed her jacket and book bag to make her way downstairs where her father and stepmother were making breakfast. Toby was up, but he was hardly awake; he was resting his weary head on the table, his small frame looking disproportionate to the large kitchen chairs with their high backs and wide seats. She sat next to the four year old and gave him a gentle kiss on the head to wake him.

Toby smiled at his big sister and nuzzled against her arm once she dropped her things on the floor next to her chair. Toby had seemed to take quite a liking to her as her grew, idolizing her and often asking to take part in the plays she reenacted by herself in the woods. Usually when the pair would go to the park to play they'd wear costumes, pack a picnic lunch, and bring Merlin, (the sheepdog), along. Toby loved it when he got to dress up as a goblin and Sir Didymus, (usually because he was still small enough to ride on Merlin's back and because he got to brandish the wooden sword Sarah had made for him in a shop class), and favored the part where they had to cross the wobbly bridge over the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Sarah loved the little boy with all her heart and regretted ever having put him in harms way with the Goblin King. She knew she had been acting spoiled and stupid when she asked the goblins to take Toby, but she never realized it as much as she did when she saw him lying safely in his crib. It was odd how much a person's perspective can change in thirteen hours, she thought to herself.

Messing the mop of dirty blond hair atop the boy's head, she asked him if he was going to wake up before she left for school or if he was just going to take a nap on her. Toby squealed happily and buried his head into her side. Sarah laughed with him and put her arm around him protectively. Her father sat across from her and watched his children with a smile, rolling his eyes at the pair's silliness. Sarah simply believed that he envied their light hearts.

Karen scooped eggs, bacon, and strawberry pancakes on four plates and placed them before each person at the table, setting the syrup and other condiments in the center and taking her place next to her husband.

"Thank you, Karen," Sarah said politely, nudging her brother to follow in suit.

"Fanks, mama!" He cried with his mouth full of bacon before she had a chance to sit down. The sight of this made Sarah snort slightly, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter and encourage him.

"Toby," she whispered to him, "You shouldn't speak when your mouth is full. Try to do it like this." She took a bite of food and made eye contact with Karen, smiling politely and bowing her head, as if signaling she was about to make a statement. Once she had swallowed, she thanked Karen a second time. "See? It's not that hard. Just be polite and don't be gross. Only goblins eat like that." She leaned down to him and pinched his cheek gently, whispering the last statement to him as if it were a secret for them to share.

"So, are you ready for your first day of school, kiddo?" her father asked, salting his eggs.

"Yeah," Sarah answered, rather tired of the question already. He had been repeating that question for the last two weeks. She took a bite of bacon and reached for the syrup.

The rest of breakfast was terribly quite, yet comfortable. It was common for the family to sit in silence. Mostly because the children were so fantastical and loved to make-believe, the parents were very stern and disenchanted by the world and life itself. Despite that, Sarah had amended her ways and made sure that she paid much more attention to making their family life a little more tolerable. Though she still did not view Karen as a mother, Sarah considered her a good parent to Toby and respected her for that, (which was a big problem three years ago).

Afterwards, Toby and Sarah took to cleaning the dining dishes and cleaning off the wooden table that they had all been sitting at. Once they finished, Sarah's father stood by the door and waited to drive Sarah to school. Though she could walk there in about half an hour, her father wanted her there early and wanted her to be alert in her first class. Sarah kissed Toby's hair and tussled it once more before she left, instructing him to mind Karen while she was gone.

It was only a five-minute drive to school, but it was on the way to her father's office, so he did not mind dropping her off. He told her to have a nice day and gave a slight wave as she got out of the car and stepped onto the pavement in front of the high school building. The first day of her senior year and already, she wanted it to hurry up and be over.


	3. Chapter Two

_First, I would like to thank the fans that I have! It is my first story in a long_ _time and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come! If you have yet to read my profile, I am six months pregnant and I may not always update as quickly as people would like me to. =/ I apologize for the inconvenience, but I get worn out and I do a lot of sleeping. I am also working two jobs, now and I do not have a lot of time to keep up with the story. Either way, I would just like to keep you all watching for more updates on the story and assure you that I am not going to forget about it. =)_

_Also, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first ones, (it's been a while!), so I'd like to say that I did not create all the characters used in this story! (Mr. Yager is my own little addition, but the rest have been pre-created by Jim Henson and friends.) I will claim characters as I come to them in the story to avoid spoilers. =) I am simply a huge fan of The Labyrinth. =)_

_

* * *

_

Sarah walked inside the double doors to the high school and kept her eyes downcast, avoiding as many people as she could. There were not many people in the hallways, she noticed, but this was common. Students weren't typically allowed to go to their lockers unless they needed to get a change of clothes for gym and sport meetings in the mornings until the first-of-the-morning bell, which sounded at seven-fifteen.

Sarah hated showing up to school this early, forced to wait either outside with the tougher kids or in the cafeteria with the popular ones. Either way, she was either coughing from the smoke of the cigarettes the kids outside were sneaking or the gagging on the gallons of perfume and body spray the preps were smothered in. There was also the fact that she had to stand awkwardly against a wall or soda machine while she waited, having no real friends to chat with.

It wasn't that she didn't have friends, but she did not hang out with that many girlfriends when school was out, (preferring her Underground friends to any human companion). Besides that, she was also reclusive as it was. She wasn't particularly antisocial during the school day, but she never really went to cafés to socialize with any of the girls she was acquainted with, nor did she strive to meet up with them at the movies or shopping malls. She had always been prone to sneak off to the park and act out scenes from plays with Toby and Merlin.

Though Karen found it slightly disturbing that the eighteen year old wasn't aching to go out with boys every night, (as she once had done), she was relieved Sarah had finally taken a liking to Toby and seemed to tote him around like she once had with her stuffed animals. She continued to encourage Sarah to date and to "go have fun" but time and time again Sarah would retire to her room to read or would wander around town with Toby and make believe with him. She wasn't sure it was healthy for a teenage girl like Sarah to be so reserved and unwilling to go out, but she kept her opinions to herself, mostly. Sarah didn't seem to care what Karen thought of her social status and refused to make an effort to change it.

The thought of going out with boys seemed so immature and pointless to her, (especially since her return from the Underground). Sarah wasn't sure why, but she seemed to have learned a lot of life's lessons that night and dating seemed frivolous after having the Goblin King offer himself to her. Though she would never admit it, she considered his offer most flattering and quite the confidence booster.

Compared to the Goblin King, these boys were hardly decent looking and it was the third time it really hit in her since she had returned from the Underground. Every year, on the first day of school, she realized just how awkward the boys seemed to be. Despite their popularity and egos, they all seemed to carry themselves as if they were not comfortable with what they were wearing or whom they presented themselves as. Her mind constantly reverted to the image of the Goblin King striding confidently across the nursery floor and puffing his chest out with an obvious regal contemptuousness toward her lowly mortality.

Even now, as she stood near the entrance to the girls' bathroom, she looked her classmates and wondered how anyone could find them so stunningly beautiful. She was unsure as to why the Goblin King was so handsome, but she figured it has something to do with his fairy-like prowess and his royal arrogance.

Her gaze shifted steadily across the room, asking herself whether certain members of the crowd would be able to make it through the Labyrinth in twice the time she had. The thought made her smile, knowing all too well that the high school students would probably break down in tears and beg to be returned to their own world before they even took a step toward the intimidating puzzle. Though it was a rather conceited thought, she was confident she was probably one of only a handful of people in the world that could actually complete the Labyrinth.

Many times, she had asked herself how many people had actually completed the Labyrinth, (knowing that there was no shortage of goblin guards!) and had inquired to Hoggle just how many he had seen in his lifetime. In all the 200 plus years he had been alive, (Hoggle was rather embarrassed about his age), he had never seen a single person complete the labyrinth. This was one of the biggest causes for her egotistical outlook on the matter.

After speculating her fellow classmates, she glanced up at the large clock above the entrance doors to the school building and heaved a heavy sigh. Not only was she stuck waiting for another ten minutes before she could go to her locker, but also there were still no friends to be found. She tapped her foot anxiously against the wall behind her. Suddenly, someone calling her name snapped her attention to a table just ten feet away from her.

"Ms. Williams!" cried Mr. Yager, the eager drama teacher, "Won't you join us for a moment?" The man was short, dark, and slowly going blind. He was in his early fifties, but he took his annual month off work to travel with his wife to other countries. Most considered him annoying and far too eccentric, but Sarah loved him dearly and had attended his class every year.

Mr. Yager sat at the end of the teacher's table; several of his closer colleagues surrounded him, turning to one another and starting to titter amongst themselves as Sarah approached. Sarah was a wonderful student and always seemed to do well in classes, (even the ones she hated), and Mr. Yager's was her favorite class of them all.

"Sarah, you're early! I'm glad I caught you before class, though. I need to tell you something rather disappointing," he began. "Unfortunately, my eyes have gotten worse and I'm not going to be able to teach this year. I'm being forced to retire…" His head dropped down, resting his forehead against his hand to support it. Sarah's eyes widened with disappointment and shock.

"What?! That's terrible! I had no idea they were getting so bad!" She grieved, crouching beside like a mother to a child. Though most students would have thought it odd, the pair considered each other equals and understood on another.

"Neither did I!" He laughed gravely, shaking his head. "I figured I still had a couple more years. I visited the doctor this summer and he told me that I would probably be legally blind by the end of this year. I'm only here to introduce the new teacher." Sarah stared in awe, wishing there was something she could do. Mr. Yager placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her gently. "It's no one's fault, but I thought that I should be here to at least tell everyone and say my final goodbyes to the students and staff."

"I understand," she said softly, glad that he had done so. She could not believe that this was happening! Not only was she going to be going through her senior year, but also she was going to have to go through it taking her favorite class with a new teacher! Secretly, she was overjoyed that he had decided to show up, (most likely against the principle's wishes), and "bid them ado" before he passed the torch to their new instructor.

"Ms. Williams, you've always been a star-pupil to me and I'd like to thank you by giving you this," he said, handing her a tiny box. "Don't open it here. Open it when you get to the stage, when you're alone. It'll make more sense," he explained, shrugging slightly as if she would understand when the time came. Sarah nodded solemnly. "Also, I'm planning on attending all the plays and your graduation. I'm so proud of you and I'd like to see you up there as valedictorian!" He boasted happily. "I'm not creeping you out, am I?" He asked suddenly, tilting his head to the side.

"No! No!" Sarah laughed, considering him more of an uncle or close friend rather than a teacher. The thoughtful, parting gift and honest gratitude of having her in his class, in her eyes, was very sweet and heart-warming. She only wished she could have known he was leaving!

"Good! With all these weirdoes out there, I wouldn't want you to confuse me with one," he chuckled, patting her shoulder again before she stood up. "You take care of that little trinket, girly, and I'll see you in class." He warned playfully, motioning toward the gift with his head. "Now, get outta here. I need to finish my breakfast sandwich!" Mr. Yager teased, turning back to the meal he had neglected during their conversation.

Sarah laughed and turned away; glad she was able to see him before he left for good. She was still disappointed he was leaving, but she knew that he would talk to the new teacher and give them a piece of his mind. He was very possessive of his classroom and his stage. He would never let it fall into the hands of a feeble-minded airhead or an ignorant person. His passion was theater and he would never let anyone ruin what he had accomplished within the walls of the auditorium.

She was honored to have been apart of the plays he produced and directed, (having helped win several local awards and even some nationals), and to have contributed to his classes over the previous three years. He made drama and theater easy and fun to learn and participate in. Though she was shy around large groups of people, it was easy for her to recite her lines in front of a crowded auditorium. Of course, she always assumed this was due to her mother's acting accomplishments.

_**RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

Sarah jumped at the sudden squeal of the bell. Out of habit, she looked up at the clock to make sure it was on time. For some reason, she felt as if there was something out of place. She figured it must be the realization that her school life was ending, but she knew otherwise. Something inside her was saying that Mr. Yager's departure was the least of her worries, and the biggest shock had yet to come...

* * *

_Ahh! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry, I'll upload soon!!!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Ok, I'd first like to apologize for the lack of activity! After my son was born, I lost my house and had to move in with my parents. My mom's house doesn't have internet, so I was unable to post any new Chapters, but I WILL be more active now that I have Wi-Fi. __J__ Also, I would like to tell everyone that I may take down some of the first chapters to update them, but I will be leaving them as they are until I get a few newer ones posted. Thank you for your patience! _

_Disclaimer: Original Labyrinth characters do not belong to me. Just a fan. __J_

Sarah sat at her desk and drummed her fingers against the wood, lost in thought and wondering just how she was going to make it through the year without Mr. Yager there. The classroom began to fill with students, most of them lingering just long enough to see if the teacher was coming in then rushing out to chat with their friends. A few gothic kids wandered past her and filled the back row with black, looming figures, reminding Sarah of four Grim Reapers stalking their prey. Sarah wasn't surprised they were in this class, having read their poetry and been moved by their dark yet beautiful stories. One girl began whispering to the others, giving her the sneaking suspicion that they were talking about her. Sarah mentally shook off the feeling and decided she was just being paranoid because she was the only other one in the room with them.

Sarah stared at the blank board, (trying to ignore the conversation behind her), and wondered if she was going to regret having taken this Advanced English course first thing in the morning. There were only two Advanced classes she was interested in and this was the only one that fit into her schedule. To qualify as co-director in drama class, she had to have at least one Advanced course and be a senior. Though she was intelligent and made perfect marks, she preferred to stay in normal classes so that she could easily finish homework, leaving plenty of time after school to work on plays or make believe in the park with Toby. She looked at the clock and leaned back in her seat, kicking around ideas for plays she'd like to direct throughout the year, though she had already decided beforehand.

"Hey, are you all right?" The voice startled Sarah so badly that she jumped, slamming her knee against the metal frame of the desk. "Jesus! I was just making sure you were ok, girl. Calm down," the girl behind her muttered, moving to sit beside her. Sarah looked embarrassed as the darkly clad girl settled into the seat. The girl wore a long, Victorian style dress that had been shredded in the front to reveal her black stockings with skeletal bows on the sides. She wore heavy black boots with white ribbons lacing them up, a matching corset and a black trench coat. The girl's brilliant red hair was long and curly, adorn with black ribbons and white skull hair pins. Sarah couldn't help but take in the very strange attire she was wearing and wondering what her parents thought of it.

"Sorry. I'm ok, I was just thinking about plays," Sarah explained, rather shy as she kicked at the desk in front of her. The Goth nodded and tugged absent-mindedly at her black fingerless gloves.

"You must be Sarah. You're Mr. Yager's pet, right? He always talks about you in his other classes. Not like a creeper or anything, just always talking about your brilliant ideas for plays." Sarah looked shocked, rather disturbed that she had never heard about this before.

"I'm not his pet!" She defended, "I just love theater. I wanted to try and convince him to let us perform the stage version of Alice in Wonderland, the Wizard of Oz and one of my personal favorites. No one will know what it is, but I'd like to see how it goes," she trailed off as more students began to fill the room. None of them seemed to notice Sarah or the Goths, too busy chatting with their friends or fighting over the closest seat to the door.

"Never said it was a bad thing," the girl retorted, smirking slightly as she leaned back in her seat. " I think you do a great job in the plays and those are some pretty bitchin' ideas!" Sarah looked taken aback and blushed slightly. The girl placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a wink. The dark, heavy make-up made her brilliant blue eyes gleam and sparkle as she leaned in close to Sarah. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but you have our support. We're rooting for you!" With that, she stood up and returned to the empty seat between the others. Sarah smiled and couldn't help but feel proud.

Once the class started, Sarah could hardly concentrate on what the instructor was saying. She was far too busy wondering just how many people were behind her as director for the school plays. It's true that not many students were interested in the plays, but the ones she was a part of always seemed to be big sellers and they were fun to be in. Sarah also figured that if she could get the Goths to appreciate her talent, there were plenty of others that were interested in her. Leaning back in her seat, her mind began to wander back to Mr. Yager and his upcoming absence from the drama course. Sarah's soaring heart began to sink into the pit of her stomach, wishing what he had said at the breakfast table had been some sort of cruel joke.

"This year we will be writing a daily journal. I will write a topic on the board and you will write a page to a page and a half on it. You will have thirty minutes at the beginning of every class to work on it and it is due before you leave. Today's topic is on the board. Since it's the first day of school, I'd like you to write three pages and you may have the entire period to finish," Mrs. Gregory explained, settling her thick body into the oak chair behind her desk.

"What if we don't want to write about that stuff?" Asked a member of the football team. The teacher sighed and gave him an obvious look of disapproval.

"I don't care what you write about, but it had better be well written and over a page long," she retorted, pulling out a newspaper and unfolding it. Sarah's attention shifted from the disgruntled teacher and to the blackboard. Surprised, she wondered just how bad Mrs. Gregory's morning must have been to put her in such a mood.

_What was one thing you regret having not done over the summer vacation?_

'A rather dreary topic to start the year off', Sarah thought to herself. She reached into her bag in search of a pencil and notebook, her hand brushing against the gift Mr. Yager had presented her with in the cafeteria. She smiled to herself and wondered what he could have wanted to give her. As she retrieved her notebook and pencil, she placed the gift on her desk, imagining what was inside as she tried to figure out what to write.

The present was small, yet weighed about two pounds. It was perfectly square and seemed to have hinges on one side. She refused to open it until she was on the stage, but she was terribly curious. Sarah tried to put it out of mind as she looked at the black sheet of paper before her. Tapping her pencil against the wooden desktop, she looked around to see if anyone else had started. She could hear the Goths behind her scribbling furiously as if their lives hung in the balance, but the other students were simply answering the question with as little explanation as possible. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she jumped to get it out before it left her mind.

"There once was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby…"

_**RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

Sarah tore out a page and walked it up to Mrs. Gregory's desk, placing it in her basket and making her way back to her seat to gather her things. She had managed to write seven pages of her story in the ninety minute period; this head start meant she could write a page and a half every day for the rest of the week, turn in a page at a time, and have weeks free of journal writing after she finished. Sarah picked up the gift and carried it with her, twisting and turning it in her palm as she tried to determine the contents. As she shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder, she made her way out to the congested hallway in search of her next class.

"Sarah! Hey, wait up!" Sarah spun around and saw a familiar face smiling at her. She returned the expression and waited for the girl to catch up. "Hey, I see you finally took an Advanced class," the girl giggled, nudging Sarah with her elbow.

"Yeah, I really hope this works out for me. I'd hate to be stuck with an Advanced class and not get to be co-director," Sarah sighed.

"Why wouldn't you get it? None of the boys ever go for it and I'm way too self-conscious to try. I wouldn't want to mess up a perfectly good play," she jested.

"Oh, whatever, Chrisi! You're a wonderful actress and you'd be a great director," Sarah reassured her, smiling and bumping the girl with her hip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone in Drama knows it's your year to shine, missy! So you better be up to it!" The pair laughed and maneuvered their way through the hall. Sarah was suddenly glad she didn't have to worry about a book for English class, it being hard enough to make it through with just a couple of notebooks and writing utensils in her bag. "Hey, what's with the present? Finally get yourself a boyfriend?" Chrisi teased, noting the gift Sarah was so desperately clutching to her chest.

"Oh, this? It's from Mr. Yager. It's an… early graduation present, I think. He gave it to me before school, but he told me to wait to open it until I'm on the stage." She explained, reluctant to tell Chrisi the truth about Mr. Yager's departure.

"Or maybe it's a 'Congratulations, I've already decided to make you director' present!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Sarah sighed, breaking free from the crowd and taking refuge in her next class. It was empty, so she figured it would be safe to talk.

"Um, why not? He's always talking about how you would be an excellent co-director! Why don't you think he'll give it to you, regardless of who runs?" Chrisi sensed her friend was lying about something, which was odd for Sarah. She was typically a very honest person, though she would occasionally sugar-coat the truth if it would avoid hurt feelings. She was never brutal about it, but if the truth was hurtful in some way, she'd always offer tips and suggestions to help someone better their performance on stage. This was one quality that always made the drama team assume she'd be director senior year.

"I'm not really at liberty to discuss…" Sarah muttered, choosing her seat. Chrisi followed and kneeled beside her. This _was_ a curious matter! Why would Mr. Yager give Sarah a gift and then make her promise not to tell anyone? Chrisi's eyes widened and she looked horrified.

"You're not… You know… WITH Mr. Yager, are you?!" She hissed, leaning close so no one could hear her. Of course, the room was still empty but she dare not risk letting a rumor out about her friend and teacher.

"Oh, GOD! No! No!" Sarah cried, looking disgusted by the very thought. "It's just that… Well, would you promise not to tell anyone else? He doesn't want anyone to know about it until he gets to talk to the drama team," Sarah explained, whispering to her friend.

"Of course! Now, what is it?" Chrisi asked, intrigued.

"He's retiring. He's only here to introduce his replacement. He doesn't have any morning classes, so he's just cleaning out his desk and classroom, I'm sure. He didn't want to miss our first day as seniors. He told me to open this on the stage. He said it would make more sense there." She explained, placing the box on the desk. Chrisi looked disappointed and hurt, having been just as attached to Mr. Yager as Sarah was.

"Man, I bet he didn't even know until yesterday… Mr. Mullins is an ass. I hate him! He did that to Mrs. Hudson two years ago, remember? She was turning sixty or something and he forced her to retire the second day of school! She was so disappointed," Chrisi murmured, rubbing her temple. Sarah did remember and her heart sank.

"Well, he said he visited an eye doctor and they said he'd be legally blind by the end of the year. I bet he tried to hide from Mullins and got caught. It was probably a choice between getting fired and retirement." Sarah touched the box gently. "He did say, however, that he would be at all our plays and graduation. At least we'll see him, then, right?" Chrisi nodded, though they both knew what the other was thinking. They didn't want to lose the best teacher in school, but they knew he needed a well-deserved rest.

"This sucks. I wonder who the teacher will be, though?" She said aloud, resting her chin in her palm. "I mean, I don't think they'd be able to find a good drama teacher on such short notice. Unless Mullins was planning it, but I doubt it. He was probably just excited to get rid of another old teacher. I mean, he's been here for almost thirty years, hasn't he? Forty, at most." Chrisi sighed and stared at the present. Sarah shrugged and watched the clock, already back in the habit. "I wonder if we're all going to get trinkets?" She smiled, picking up Sarah's present and weighing it in her hand. "Wow, that's heavier than I thought it would be!"

"I know! It's not jewelry, that's for sure." Sarah joked, though she had thought the same thing about the presents Hoggle and the others had left for her. "Either way, he did get us presents at Christmas, last year. I don't know if he'll be giving US goodbye presents." Sarah explained, shrugging slightly. "It might have been just something special for me because he knew I'm going to try to be the co-director."

"Yeah, but this sucks. I really wish he could stay. Maybe he'll drop in every now and again, you know?" Chrisi suggested, rolling her head around on her shoulders, trying to loosen up. Sarah nodded and let her mind wander back to just who would be replacing her retiring drama teacher. She knew he wouldn't let just anyone back on the stage, she was sure he would have asked to help choose the person replacing him. Principal Mullins, however, was a selfish man and it would have surprised Sarah if Mr. Yager would been able to do so.

"What's your next class? Shouldn't you be headed that way?" Sarah asked, changing the subject as a few more students made their way into the classroom and settled into seats near the front.

"Actually, this is my next class!" She laughed, pulling out her schedule. "Second period, I have Mr. Warner. At least we have one class together, so far. Do you still have you schedule or do you have it memorized?" She asked, handing Sarah hers so that she could compare.

"I have… Hm, third period I have Drama, Life Skills, then Newspaper," she responded, looking at their coinciding schedules. "Tomorrow I'll have French, Cooking class, Drama again, Psychology and then Art." She explained, noting that they shared only Drama and the current class.

"Maybe I can switch to Culinary Arts. I hear it's a fun class to be in. I just didn't know who else would be in it," Chrisi admitted, wondering if she could weasel her way out of American Government. Before she could decide whether or not she should go talk to the councilor, Mr. Quarter entered his classroom and told every they needed to be sitting down. Everyone hated this class and no one really cared for the teacher, either. Unfortunately, they were required to have more than one core class in their schedule and this was often saved until senior year.

"Today, we will be completing a worksheet from last year to see how much your tiny brains remember," he droned, his monotone voice lethally dull to anyone that hadn't gotten enough sleep. "Please take out your pencils and calculators." Sarah sighed and watched the clock, drumming her fingers against her desk. Only ninety more minutes, then she would see just who was going to be the new Drama instructor.

_Ah! Cliff hanger! I'll post the next one within the next few days to make up for the lack of updates over the year I was missing. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and just so you guys know, she has a block schedule. Not everyone has it, but I'll explain it really quick-like._

_A block schedule means you only have four or five classes for about 90 minutes, (excluding lunch hours), each day. However, you will still have seven or eight different classes. Your schedule is set up so that every other day will be one set of classes. So if you have a schedule with French IV on Wednesday, you won't have that set of courses again until Friday. Get it? Also, my lunch period was two hours long and left thirty minutes for eating or studying. We also had one constant class before lunch. If it's confusing, I'm sorry._


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: All original characters from the Labyrinth are copyrights and trademarks of the Jim Henson Company and George Lucas. Just a fan. __J_

_Also, I must apologize about something in my story. I think I may have written that he has different colored eyes when he actually has a permanently open pupil. I am terribly sorry!! It shall be undone and corrected._

Sarah nearly knocked over her desk when the bell sounded, flying out of the room and making her way to the auditorium. Of course, getting there was no simple task. This required a long sprint from one end of the school to the other and a jog up a flight of stairs. It wasn't that the campus was extraordinarily large, but it seemed so when one was in a hurry to get somewhere and a clogged hallway forced you to wait. Sarah felt a twinge of guilt for rushing off in the middle of a conversation with Chrisi, but she was far too eager to open her gift before anyone else managed to get on the stage with her. She was sure Chrisi would understand.

Clutching the gift in her hand, she ran through multiple hallways until finally reaching the stairwell. Sarah rushed upward and suddenly remembered how she had done the same thing in the Escher room when she was trying to reach her baby brother. She slowed her pace as she reached the landing, the large double doors were propped open to let in the students. Sarah, however, walked to the left, making her way through a dark, narrow hall way hidden behind the concession stand and making her way backstage. This was where she felt at home, just as her mother had once said, and she loved everything about the place.

Sarah breathed deeply and looked at the gift. She examined the bright red bow and dark wrapping she assumed was appropriate for a goodbye present. Tearing away the paper, she now held a beautiful wooden box with golden trim, hinges and latch. Her finger tips tingled with anticipation as they touched the dark, polished wood. She couldn't believe how gorgeous the case was and now grew nervous about its contents. Whatever was inside must be worth more than the case. With that, she unhooked the latch and lifted the lid. Her eyes filled with horror when the gift inside was visible. Resting on a bed of crimson silk that lined the box, a crystal ball stare back at her.

Hands trembling, she lifted it out and held it in her palm. On the inner lid of the box, burnt into the wood, written in script were the words:

_The world is your theatre. _

_Your every day will end _

_with a standing ovation _

_when you believe in yourself. _

Sarah's hands trembled as she held the globe up to eye level and stared through it. The auditorium seats were vacant, but Sarah could swear she could hear people inside it applauding. Her palms began to tingle with an electricity she had not felt since her stand off with the Goblin King. Sarah quickly shoved the gift back into the case and locked it. She knew that Mr. Yager had no idea about her trip to the Underground, but how could she accept a gift so hauntingly familiar? She shivered and stared at the empty seats. The crystal was obviously supposed to represent a globe and holding it up was supposed to show her that the world was her audience, but the disconcerting similarity was giving her chills.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She spun around and backed away from the source. The slow and heavy pace told her that it was a man, though the sound was crisp, reminding Sarah of the riding boots the Goblin King had worn. Terrified, she took another step back and stared into the darkness behind the curtains and stage. Her mind was racing, heart pounding wildly in her chest, her legs ready to turn and sprint off in another direction. She felt sick to her stomach and lightheaded, the footsteps growing louder as they echoed off the empty auditorium walls.

"Sarah!" A man's voice came from behind her, startling her so badly she shrieked as she spun around to face the source. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry, Sarah! I didn't mean to frighten you! I was just wondering what you thought of my gift?" Mr. Yager cried, hurrying down the incline of the theater floor up to the stage. Sarah heaved a heavy sigh of relief, the footsteps now fading away. It must have been the janitor cleaning in the back and she had simply failed to notice in her eagerness to open her gift.

"Oh, it's ok. I just didn't know there was anyone else in here. I loved it, sir. Where did you find it?" She took a deep breath to calm her shot nerves as she crouched down to speak to the elderly teacher. Mr. Yager hated walking up the stairs onto the stage, so he often observed from the plush seats and had his students practice their lines or work on sets up on the stage.

"It's a rather funny story, actually. In fact, my replacement was the one that picked it out and said it would make sense to someone as imaginative as you. We just happened to run into one another at a trinket shop and I told him I was looking for a gift for a thespian and he produced this! Not a bad call, am I right?" Mr. Yager laughed, patting Sarah on the shoulder. "Did you hear that, Mr. Smith? She loves it!" He called to someone behind her. Sarah looked rather confused and turned her head to see to whom he was speaking. A tall, handsome man stepped out from behind the heavy red curtains and smiled and toothy smile.

"I told you it was a good find, Mr. Yager. A perfect match," he said, a husky English accent and haunting eyes gleaming beneath his messy brown-blonde hair. Sarah stared in horror at the man before her. His smile grew, revealing a set of sharp fangs as he pocketed his hands in his brown leather jacket. "Hello, Sarah. My colleague knows me by Smith, but you may call me Jareth." Sarah gasped and toppled backwards, unable to keep her balance, falling from the edge of the stage to the hard ground below.

"Sarah!" Mr. Yager cried, rushing forward to try and catch her. A jolt of searing pain shot through the back of her head when it made contact with the concrete auditorium floor. Sarah's vision grew fussy and the last thing she saw was Mr. Yager leaning over her. "Call the nurse!" He shouted, placing a hand on Sarah's cheek. "Don't fall asleep, Sarah! Stay awake!" Mr. Yager's voice faded away as Sarah's vision grew dark, the world around her melting away.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice echoed through her head. "Sarah. Wake up."

"What do you want?" She responded, slowly opening her eyes. Sarah was standing in the crystal ballroom, though the masquerade had long since ended and the mess had been cleaned. Now, it was simply an empty room with billowing white and gold banners, tall crystal ceilings and pillars bathed in beautiful lights from fluorescent gems that had been strategically placed. Sarah turned about, taking it all in, the glamorous tapestries and statues she had failed to notice in the bustle of the masquerade, the small landings that held plush chairs and tables for dining and conversation and velvet covered sofas for resting ones weary feet after a night of dancing.

She noticed that a long dining table at the edge of the room; exotic foods had been prepared in silver and crystal dishes, there were unrecognizable fruits and meats that Sarah could not place a name and assumed they must have been gourmet in the Underground. She could recognize a few bits of fruit and vegetables in the decorative bowls at either end of the massive buffet, but some were so bizarre she couldn't imagine what they would taste like. Sarah took a step closer to get a better look, but she dare not taste. She remembered the last Underground food she had eaten and she preferred it remain a memory. She sniffed curiously at the air; the smells that emanated from the mouthwatering feast made Sarah's stomach rumble, despite herself.

Sarah stepped forward, her heels clicking against the white marble beneath her shoes. When most would have been startled, she simply acknowledged her change in attire. She wore the magnificent ballroom dress, her hair up in tight curls and ribbons and white high heels that fit her perfectly. Sarah couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as she looked around. She knew this had to be a dream or hallucination from the blow to the head. She also felt strange that this was the first place her mind came to when she was traumatized. A curious matter, but she dismissed it and decided to enjoy this fantasy and see where it went.

"Sarah," Jareth called from behind her. "Do you like my gift?" The Goblin King was leaning against one of the pillars, a green gem casting its light across him. He was wearing a coat similar to the one he had in Sarah first visit to this place. This one, however, shimmered a deep green under the light, his britches were black and tucked into gleaming dark boots that could easily cast Sarah's reflection if she looked. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest, a undeniable sense of arrogance only a king could conjure surrounded him, his confident smirk made Sarah curious as to what gave him such a swelling sense of pride and cockiness.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, ignoring the question entirely. Perhaps this was where the crystal had sent her when she dreamed. "I thought this was over when I finished the Labyrinth. I didn't think you could leave unless you were summoned," She turned towards him and shifted her wait from one for to the other, the weight of the dress was perfect for ballroom dancing and lots of twirling, but standing still was rather awkward.

"I am not here because you defeated me," he answered, strolling over to the buffet, eyes locked on Sarah. Though he drew nearer, she dare not step away or turn from him. She was not afraid of this man, only angry he dare appear and challenge her again after she had already won the battle. It was uncouth and childish to her and she could find no other explanation as to why the Goblin King had returned to her. "I'd simply like to offer you a second chance to have your dreams," he purred, producing a crystal from his sleeve.

The orb seemed to glow in his hand and Sarah could see figures moving inside. She couldn't help but wonder what her utmost desire was, but she refused to submit to him. She could never be so selfish, not after sending Toby away on a whim. Sarah had vowed to protect him and be there for him if he ever needed her. How was she going to do that if she went Underground? How was she supposed to see her family? She would refuse no matter what the circumstances.

"I gave you my answer long ago, Goblin King," Sarah spoke with the strength and power of a queen, head held high despite her height and the Goblin King's current lounged position in a chair. His leg hung over one red, plush velvet arm and his back was supported by the other. His hands began to twirl and roll the ball along his hands and arms. His smirk never faltered. "My will is as strong as yours," she began, taking a step closer to him. She wanted him to realize there was no sense of intimidation on her part. "And my kingdom as great." Sarah moved close enough to place her hands on the table and bend slightly to look him in the eye. "You have no power over me."

The young girl could not help but tense as the words left her lips. Besides, it was those words that sent her crash back into the Aboveground the last time. She waited for the pillars to crumbled and the floor to give out beneath her feet, she anticipated the illuminist gems and wondrous food to be tossed to the air and the furniture to float about her as she reappeared back in the auditorium of her school, a large bump on the back of her head and a concussion for the emergency room to deal with for an hour.

Jareth raised an eye brow at the awkward silence between them. Sarah dared not move, her gaze unfaltering. "You're quite sure it's going to this time?" Jareth asked, a mocking sense of concern in his tone as he shifted the crystal from one hand to the other. Sarah's cheeks began to burn and she turned from gaze. How dare he keep her here with no way of getting out. "This is your fantasy, not mine, love. I have no power over you, as you say. Yet your subconscious wishes to be here with me. I'm truly flatter, my dear."

Sarah slammed her fist against the table with such force, several of the smaller dishes and glasses near her tinkled, fell, or lost a piece of fruit. "How DARE you speak to me like this? You came to MY world and I know it was you following me in the shadows! Now, you're stalking me in the disguise of a drama teacher? That's sick, Jareth. In the Aboveground, it's wrong for a student to have an sort of relationship with a teacher. Let alone live in his castle. There's an even smaller chance of getting me to come back with you now that there are Aboveground laws to follow, Jareth," It was Sarah's turn to smirk, arms across her chest. Her gown, she realized, seemed much slimmer now. Much less fairy-tale-princess and more Lord of the Rings. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her dreams were beginning to mature, along with her fantasies.

"This would be true if I intended to woo you, my dear, but that is not the case. Besides, I gave you everything you ever asked for, once before. You've seen what I can accomplish in mere hours." Jareth stood, approaching Sarah with the crystal. His eyes were smoldering with something she could not quite place; Jealousy? Anger? Lust? Hate? Jareth stood only inches away from her, the crystal held between them like a tiny bridge. The Goblin King then leaned forward, Sarah's body froze and refused to flinch away from him. His face passed hers and she could feel his breath on her ear and neck, "Imagine what I could do for you if we had eternity." He whispered seductively, his white-blonde hair tickling her cheek and nose.

Neither of them moved, wondering what was going through the other's head. Sarah felt her body trembling ever so slightly, but she refused to give. "On the other hand," Jareth broke away coolly, as if nothing had happened, "perhaps I already have you within my grasp and you, Sarah, refuse to act on it." Sarah glared and gathered herself, her flowing white gown clung to her now curvaceous body. "For obvious reasons." She spat, crossing her arms. Jareth raised his eyebrows questioningly and cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. Sarah's brows furrowed, wondering what that expression was for.

Suddenly, Sarah's head felt like it was splitting in two. Gasped and her hand flew to the back of her skull. "Wh- What's happening?" She stammered, her palm wet with warm, thick liquid that clung to her hair and neck. Jareth smiled weakly and stepped forward.

"Looks like you're waking up," he muttered, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip, his fingers tucked gently beneath her chin. He leaned in close and Sarah's pain seemed to fade for a moment.

Sarah opened her eyes, blinded by the florescent lights of the nurse's office. The nurses, Mr. Yager and Mr. Smith all stared down at her and Sarah couldn't help but feel like the victim of an alien abduction.


End file.
